


Oh, baby!

by allisonsargent



Category: Football RPF
Genre: And so is seriker, And yes they're watching HTGAWM, Babysitting, Cute, Everyone's on holiday, Iker and Sese babysit, M/M, Seriker would make amazing parents, boom - Freeform, i will write lots of these!!, that show is life, this is cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-17
Updated: 2014-10-17
Packaged: 2018-02-21 13:11:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2469434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allisonsargent/pseuds/allisonsargent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>”Not really,” James unzipped his jacket a little, revealing the adorably cute Salome. Weird how Iker didn't even notice that James had the baby with him.. “Daniela and I have something to do tomorrow, and we need someone to babysit Salome.. We were going to ask Cris, but he was taking Irina and Jr out to Italy for the day, and Marcelo and Clarisse are taking Enzo to Brazil for the holidays, and Chica was going back to Mexico.. You guys our are last resort..”</p><p>“So, you assumed that Sergio and I had absolutely nothing to do?”</p><p>“When do you guys usually have things to do? From what I hear, all you and Sergio do is make out all day on holiday break..”</p><p>“That is absolutely true! Except we don't just kiss, we do other things too. If you know what I mean, James.” interjected Sergio from the couch, chocolate ice cream dribbling from the side of his right cheek.</p><p>“I totally didn't need to know that.” said James, “Anyway, can you babysit her or not? It'll only be for the night. We'll be back by the evening tomorrow, swear.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh, baby!

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO! I came up with this gem of an idea the other night before I fell asleep, and I just knew I had to write it! I hope you guys like it, and of course, comments and kudos are definitely appreciated! Also, the song Sergio would be singing would be 'A Quien Le Voy A Contar Mis Penas' a song that Sese loves a lot and has sung countless times!! Look it up, him singing it is gold :D

“Sese, hurry up, the show's about to start!” Iker called out to his boyfriend, who was in the kitchen attempting to make a bag of popcorn that wasn't burnt.

“Iker! This microwave isn't cooperating with me! It keeps burning the damn popcorn! Come mierda!” Sergio shouted from the kitchen, pure and utter frustration laced into his words, and in his string of rapid Spanish curses that followed.

Iker choked back a laugh, covering his mouth with his right hand, a lazy attempt at covering the laugh that eventually had passed his lips. “Sese, it's okay, we don't need popcorn.”

Sergio's head popped out the kitchen door, his mesmerizing hazel eyes wide as he stared at the goalie, “No popcorn? Iker, are you insane?”

“Probably,” laughed Iker, “You know what? How about we share the ice cream we bought at the store?”

Sergio's eyes glistened, and he nodded at Iker, blowing a kiss at the Spaniard goalie, “This is why you're the smarter of us two!” And with that, the defender vanished into the kitchen, and all Iker heard was the clinking of the silver spoons Sese was taking out, and the opening the closing of the freezer.

As soon as Sergio walked out of the kitchen with the icy ice cream, the doorbell rang, and the two Spaniards looked at each other in confusion. It was almost 10:00 at night, the rain that was furiously pouring outside showed to signs of ceasing, and nobody really visited the two this late at night?

“Was Cris supposed to come over tonight?” asked Sergio, as he placed the tub of ice cream and the two spoons down onto the coffee table, glancing back toward the door.

“No, him and Irina had something to do tonight..” responded Iker, as he stood up from his cozy spot on the couch, slipping on his slippers and shuffling towards the door. Iker looked through the clear peephole in the center of the door, eyebrows stitching together in confusion once he saw the person impatiently standing outside.

Iker opened the door quickly, leaning on the door frame, chuckling at the boy standing in front of him. Dark brown hair -- that actually wasn't combed, but it's not like that was any of Iker's business -- baby brown eyes that could lure in almost any girl, smooth cream skin that looked like silk, and that ever present look of innocence etched onto his face.

“Hola..”

“James.. What are you doing here?” asked Iker, not intending for the question to be rude, but that was the way it came out.

“Oh, it's James?” called Sergio from the living room, and Iker looked back at Sese, watching the Spaniard defender wave enthusiastically at the Colombian star, “Hi, James!”

James popped his head through the door, smiling at Sergio, “Hola, Sergio!”

“James, do you want to come in? It's raining pretty hard outside..” Iker offered, the kind offer passing Iker's lips before he even processed the thought.

“I can't.”

“So,” Iker paused, “You came by to say hi?“

“Not really,” James unzipped his jacket a little, revealing the adorably cute Salome. Weird how Iker didn't even notice that James had the baby with him.. “Daniela and I have something to do tomorrow, and we need someone to babysit Salome.. We were going to ask Cris, but he was taking Irina and Jr out to Italy for the day, and Marcelo and Clarisse are taking Enzo to Brazil for the holidays, and Chica was going back to Mexico.. You guys our are last resort..”

“So, you assumed that Sergio and I had absolutely nothing to do?”

“When do you guys usually have things to do? From what I hear, all you and Sergio do is make out all day on holiday break..”

“That is absolutely true! Except we don't just kiss, we do other things too. If you know what I mean, James.” interjected Sergio from the couch, chocolate ice cream dribbling from the side of his right cheek.

“I totally didn't need to know that.” said James, “Anyway, can you babysit her or not? It'll only be for the night. We'll be back by the evening tomorrow, swear.”

“Yes, we'll totally babysit,” accepted Sergio, as he stood up from the couch and made his way to the door, practically snatching Salome from James' arms, and returning to the couch. “She is so cute, ay dios mio!”

“I guess we'll do it.” laughed Iker, and James, honest to God, looked so relieved.

“Gracias! You're lifesavers. We'll see you tomorrow?” James was already turning away, pulling his hoodie over his head so he wouldn't mess up his hair -- well, so that he wouldn't mess it up anymore than he already had. Iker didn't even get to answer because by the time he opened his mouth to answer, James was already halfway down the sidewalk.

The goalie shut the door, locking it, then returning to his boyfriend who was lying on the couch, all his attention on Salome. “Who's cute? Who's cute, preciosa?” cooed Sergio, his face lighting up when Salome giggled, “You are! You're cute.”

Iker sat next to Sergio, staring at his boyfriend playing with the baby, and soon enough, Iker found himself absentmindedly smiling at the sight. “Iker, I think I found someone who might rival your cuteness. I didn't think it was even possible. I was sure you were the cutest.”

“Sese! Are you trading me for a baby?” Iker asked in mock offense, as he leaned to the side to grab the tub of ice cream and the untouched spoon from the coffee table.

“I think I am.” Sergio's response was accompanied by one of his laughs, a laugh that sounded like pure happiness, and it just made Iker so happy.

Well, Sergio in general made Iker really happy. Happier than he'd ever been, now that he thought about it.

“You think she can eat ice cream?” gasped Sergio, not even waiting for Iker to answer, popping himself off the couch, and running to the kitchen.

Sese returned seconds later with a small plastic baby spoon, that Iker had no idea they'd even had. Where does Sergio even get these random things?

Sergio dipped the small spoon into the tub, scooping a small amount onto the spoon. “Hold her.” commanded Sergio, and Iker reached forward, carefully picking up the baby's small body, and placing her onto his lap, in the direction facing Sergio.

“Here comes the bumblebee.” cooed Sergio, as he moved the spoon up and down and side to side, the defender making buzz like sounds, as if he were a bee. The baby girl laughed, clapping her hands together; so naive, thought Iker.

“Sese, bumblebees are yellow.. The ice cream is pink.”

“Do you think she knows that, Iker?” Sergio counterattacked, as he neared the spoon closer to Salome's lips, “She's a girl. Girls like pink, right? And everybody likes strawberries!”

The baby slurped up the strawberry ice cream in the blink of an eye, again clapping her hands together, “Mas!”

“Did you hear that, grumpy?” laughed Sergio, “She said 'mas'! I knew she'd like it! You should call me..” Sergio paused for a dramatic effect, “The baby whisperer.”

“Sometimes, I wonder why I even love you.” sighed Iker, as he spooned a bit of vanilla ice cream into his mouth.

“Iker, you're acting more like a baby than Salome is. I know you like the attention, but right now I'm trying to spend time with the baby. You'll get your own attention from me later.” Sergio winked, taking the baby from Iker's lap, and moving toward the stairs slowly and carefully.

“B-But, you're not going to watch How To Get Away With Murder with me?” questioned Iker, his bottom lip jutting out as Sergio walked up the stairs, toward their bedroom.

“We'll watch the replay, promise.” promised Sergio, as he vanished onto the top floor with Salome, leaving Iker alone.

Iker sat on the couch for a few minutes by himself, wondering if he should watch the show by himself, or go upstairs with Sergio.

He decided the latter, because if Iker was being honest, watching TV was no fun without Sese's snarky comments and jokes that made Iker laugh constantly. So, like a lost puppy, Iker wandered up the stairs, scuffling into the bedroom, where Sergio was sitting -- shirtless, Iker noticed -- on the bed, laughing as he sang one of his flamenco songs to Salome.

“Ay diosito, no... Anything but the flamenco.” gasped Iker under his breath, as he approached the bed.

“-- Do you think she likes that?”

“Everyone loves my singing, so yes, grumpy, I think she likes it.”

“Not everybody.”

“Are you trying to tell me you don't like my singing, Casillas?”

“I never said that!”

“Mhm. But that's what you meant, right?”

Iker rolled his eyes, as he sat onto the bed, moving closer to Sese. “Nope.” He leaned forward, careful not to tip over Salome, who was watching the goalie with wide, curious brown eyes. Iker captured a quick kiss from Sergio's lips, not exactly trying to initiate anything, but as expected, Sergio whined when Iker pulled away.

“You tease.” gasped Sergio, slightly shoving Iker, causing the goalie to only grin in reply.

Sergio leaned up against the headboard, holding Salome in his lap carefully, the small baby curled up into a ball, her eyes slowly shutting. “Pass me that blanket?” Sergio whispered, pointing to the blanket in front of Iker.

“Why can't you get it?”

“If I lean forward, I'll wake her up!”

“Fair enough.” Iker grabbed the blanket from the edge of the bed, Iker himself wrapping the baby up. “Can I hold her?”

Sergio's heart practically melted, and without hesitation, he placed the baby into Iker's arms. Sergio scooted closer to Iker, leaning his head against Iker's shoulder. “Iker?”

Iker cradled the baby in his arms, humming a soft Spanish lullaby that his mother had sang to him when he was younger. Iker himself was surprised he even remembered it, since it was such a long time ago. “Yeah, nene?”

“Do you think that maybe... One day we could..?” Sergio didn't even have to finish his sentence, because as soon as the words passed Sergio's lips, Iker already knew what he'd ask.

“Definitely..” responded Iker, “We'd make good parents..”

“Baby Sergio would love us.”

“Baby Sergio? No, baby Iker.”

“Hmm.. No.”

It was quiet, and all Iker could hear was the soft and slow breathing of his lover beside him, the soft snores of the baby he held, and his own heartbeat. It was light years away, Iker knew, but it was nice to think that maybe one day, Sergio and himself could be parents.

If life treated him right, and allowed his biggest hopes to become reality, having a life with Sergio was how he hoped he'd spend the rest of his days..

* * *

Iker woke up before Sergio did that morning, as usual. Sergio's head was still up against his shoulder, but somehow Sergio's arms had snaked around Iker's stomach, and the defender was holding Sergio close. And Salome was lying in his arms, staring up at the Spaniard with wide brown eyes. “Preciosa.” whispered Iker, as he very slowly detached himself from the Spanish defender, holding the baby in his arms, his face lighting up as she giggled.

“I should probably feed you something, right?” asked Iker, as he made his way to the bathroom he shared with Sese. He placed Salome in a sitting position on the sink, as he turned on the water, splashing some onto his face.

“Agua!” cheered Salome at the sight of water, “Agua!”

Iker flicked a little of water at the girl, and Salome clapped her hands in delight.

Yeah, Iker understood why Sergio found babies so cute, especially Salome.

He quickly brushed his teeth, not wanting to bore the baby, so he tried to brush as quickly as possible, and when he was done, he took the baby up into his arms, and exited the bathroom. Sergio was still sleeping, and Iker laughed to himself; Sergio was honest to God the cutest ever.

When he entered the kitchen, he held the baby to the right side of his hip with his right hand, while opening the refrigerator door with his left. “What do babies eat.. Hmm..” Iker looked through the variety of choices he could give the baby.. Most were solid foods that Salome most likely wouldn't be able to eat.

“You can eat cheese, right?” Cheese is soft, Iker figured, she could eat cheese. And he knew that Sergio had bought strawberry yogurt at the store last week, and if she could eat ice cream, she could eat yogurt, right? “Yes, you can.”

Iker placed Salome onto the countertop, grabbing a plate from the dish rack, and placing it next to Salome. He took out the strawberry yogurt and two mini cheeses, and placed them onto the plate neatly. Salome stared at the food in curiosity, as if she had no idea what they were.

Salome's breakfast? Done.

Iker put on the coffee maker, deciding that yeah, Sergio would probably want coffee when he woke up -- also, Iker himself really wanted coffee. While the coffee maker prepared the coffee, Iker grabbed both Salome and the plate, moving both to the table. Iker sat the baby on top of the table, then he sat on a chair.

He unwrapped one of the mini cheeses, before realizing he should've cut it up for Salome. He stood up, grabbing a butter knife from the silverware cabinet, then returning to his seat, where Salome was chewing on the cheese wrapper.

“No, no.” Iker slowly took that from her mouth, and peeled the cheese from the second wrapper. He cut the small circular cheese into small little squares, and when he finished cutting both cheeses, he opened the yogurt container. “Okay, yeah, food.”

He slowly picked up a cheese square, “Aaaah?” Putting it to Salome's lips, and laughing as she munched on the cheese. Then, he have her a spoon of yogurt -- which she slurped on, Iker took notice.

This wasn't so hard! Cristiano made handling Jr sound so incredibly hard!

He alternated, giving her cheese, then yogurt, then cheese, until both the cheese and yogurt were practically gone.

“This is adorable.” called Sergio, as he walked into the kitchen, arms crossed, his smile lopsided. His hair was messed up, and Iker thought it made him look even cuter.

“I was just -- uh, yeah, feeding her.”

“Yeah, I can see that,” laughed Sergio, as he poured both himself and Iker a cup of coffee. “Daniela and James are going to be here in ten minutes.”

“What? James said they'd pick her up later..” Iker said, sounding and feeling a little disappointed, admittedly.

“Something popped up, so they can't go to wherever they were going to go to today, so they said they'd come pick her up.”

And just then as Sese finished speaking, the doorbell rang out through the house loudly, and Salome's face scrunched up, her bottom lip trembled, and then she let out a cry. “Why is she crying?!”

“The doorbell!” Iker whispered, as he picked up Salome in his arms, walking toward the door.

But, the doorbell rang once again as the three approached the door, and the baby wailed even louder than before, if even possible, “Ay dios mio! Sese open the door!”

Sergio opened the door, and James stood there, a smile in his face, as usual. “Hola -- why is she crying?”

“She apparently doesn't like doorbells.” sighed Iker, noting that Salome's crying had come to a cease once she had seen her father, whose presence soothed her.

“Ah, okay,” James reached out for Salome, muttering coos in Spanish that made Salome giggle, a drastic mood change from only a minute ago. Iker handed the baby over, and James held the baby close, “Thank you, guys, for doing this. Sorry, it was sort of in vain.”

“It's okay. She was adorable.” smiled Sergio, and all Iker could do was nod in agreement.

“Great. I'm glad she didn't cause you two any trouble.”

“No, not at all! It was.. Nice, actually.” assured Iker, running a hand through his messy bed hair.

“Well... Would you consider babysitting her another time? I think Daniela and I need to go pick up some relatives next week who are flying in to Spain, and you guys could watch her for like an hour --”

“-- We'll do it.” Iker told James, not even letting James finish his sentence.

The Colombian looked startled, to say the least, but nevertheless he simply nodded, “Thank you, guys. You're amazing. See you at training next week?”

“You know it!” Sergio smiled, and with a final thanks, the Colombian walked toward his car, becoming smaller and smaller as he walked further and further away.

Iker and Sergio closed the door, and the both of them walked back into the kitchen, where their cups of coffee were awaiting them. They both sat down at the table, no words exchanged.

“Hey, hey, hey, Sese.”

“Yeah, Iker?” Sergio asked between sips of his coffee, which was black with three spoonfuls of sugar, just the way he liked it in the morning.

“I love you lots..”

“No way, I love you more.”

“We are not getting into this argument again. How about we both love each other 50/50?”

Sergio pretended to think about it, but instead of replying, the defender leaned toward and pulled Iker closer to him. Sese looked into Iker's eyes that were so full of life and hope and love and everything good and wholesome in the world. He pressed his lips to Iker's, mumbling a simple word against his lover's lips; “Okay.”


End file.
